


Warrior

by MarvelRunner



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelRunner/pseuds/MarvelRunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[AoU!Spoilers]<br/>Wanda and Pietro Maximoff.<br/>Life has been cruel with them both.<br/>This is their story.<br/>[MovieVerse]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I've recently seen AoU and this is what came out.  
> Sorry if I've made some mistakes. I'm Italian and this is my first English ff. Hope you like it :3  
> Would you please leave a comment? I'd be really thankful.  
> I've always loved the twins, so enjoy!

**Warrior**

There it is. The end. It's in front of your eyes, half-buried in the rubbles.

You just wait for it, under that bed, holding your twin so tight you think you can take his breath away, just like all the dust that raised because of the explosion.

Seconds pass. They seem to kill you, more than that grenade that is going to explode in any moment and sign an end of that life, which has been too short.

You hold your breath, and hold Pietro's hand. What happened? Why did it go this way? Have you got any blame?

Why should an innocent life pay for nothing?

You feel his body shaking in fear, and you two are alone, against weapons, against time, against death itself.

You wait for it. What else can you do?

There's confusion in your mind. Your brain is losing control over your body, you know you're going to fall. You're lost.

But you still refuse to panic, because you're a warrior. And so is he.

Minutes has passed. That grenade is still over there, it seems like watching you, being scared, and afraid of a fate you don't deserve. Not yet.

You close your eyes and ask yourself what's wrong. What is it waiting for? Just do that boom, end this!

«We have to get out of here» he says. You're thankful that he took control of the situation.

The wall, next to you, is breakable, at least you hope.

«The wall» you reply, trying to keep your voice stable. «We have to put it down. It's the only way.»

«Yeah» he agrees, his voice trembling. «We can't risk to make it explode.» This reminds you of that grenade and you look at it. There's an inscription on it. Stark.

That bastard. You feel the hate growing into you, taking control of your brain and you turn around.

You put your hand on the wall and you start to dig it, and that's ridiculous. How did you get here? You use your nails, and it fucking hurts.

With the corner of your eye you notice your brother start doing the exact same thing. You're scared.

It's going to explode, you think, and at one point you hope it really does.

But it doesn't. It remains next to you, it seems watching you and laughing at you like 'I'm just a small ball, but still I can horrify you.'

You feel a thrill along your back, and you ask yourself how much time has passed and if you're already nuts.

«C'mon, Wanda, we have to be quicker» he murmurs, and starts to kick the wall, where your hands worked to make it unstable.

You feel tired now, but you know you can't give up. Freedom is closer, now.

It's going to explode. It's going to explode, you think.

Light. There it is, a first glimpse of hope that faces your view. Pietro succeeded.

«Don't stop» you say, and he continues to kick the bricks under the plaster.

«Can you feel it? We're going to get out of here.» He's certain, and it helps you going on, keep fighting.

You continue to take the plaster off the wall, and you feel your hands hurt. But you don't care, because you'll survive, and so will he.

Then you start asking questions to yourself. Why is no one looking for you? Why doesn't anyone help? Where are the relief efforts?

Hours - you don't know how many - has passed.

«Oh my god» he cries out. «Finally!»

He kicks the wall again and there it is. A rip big enough to let you get out of there.

He puts his head in it, to see clearly what there's beyond.

«You go first» he says. You look at him, exhausted.

«No» you hit back. «Together.» You're so tired that you just can't make a whole sentence.

«The wall fell and we can slip on it, so yes, let's go» he agrees, then he takes your hand and moves his legs to get out of there.

You follow him, doing the same thing and you both push yourselves out of your prison.

You land on a huge rubble, still not totally destroyed. Then you start giving some glances at the street, and you're barely conscious of what is going on around you.

«There!» someone screams, and after a few seconds two men reach for you and Pietro and take you away, holding you tight in a blanket, or something like that.

«You okay?» the man asks you, and you nod, without even realizing it.

«Thirsty.»

They bring you in an ambulance. You're now sitting right next to your twin and you hold his hand again.

Suddenly a woman gives you a bottle of water, and you feel thankful. You finish it without taking a breath.

«Are you hurt?» she asks as she check your and your brother's eyes with a light.

«Just tired. And hungry.» He refuses to say anything else, but you know what is going through his mind.

You lost everything. And you're weak now.

You look around, and you feel like a photo that has been overexposed. Everyone is giving you some glances, because you're alive, even after what you've been through, and that's how you two became survivors, warriors.

Years after that, a few days after Ultron, you're there, in front of a man who trusted you, who gave you a real chance.

«Avengers» Steve says. «Honored to have you here. Do we want to start?»

You give a look on your side. Sam Wilson: Falcon. James Rhodes: War Machine. And him. Just Vision.

You smirk, as sign of a new beginning. You know what you're doing. You're proud of it. You're on your way to become an hero, just like him. Just like Pietro.

His absence hurts, but you know he died a hero, so you leave your sadness only to your eyes.

And you refuse to surrender, because you're a warrior. And so was he.


End file.
